Te tuve una vez y quiero volverte a tener
by MasterTico
Summary: Natsu esta decidido a confesarse a Lucy , Lucy lo rechaza de una manera que lo hace irse por mas tiempo de lo planeado. Sin embargo Natsu pierde la memoria y hace su vida lejos de ella pero al pasar los años vuelven a encontrarse ¿Podran inicar de nuevo? ¿Natsu perdonara a Lucy? Actualizacon Indefinido
1. Capitulo 1-Sentimientos encontrados

**Hola este es mi primer fanfiction por lo regular subiré cada semana fanfiction nalu pero pueden comentar a gusto que pareja quieren o de que anime quieren, mis fanfiction trataran mucho de humor con romance o hasta romance solamente así que cualquier error o sugerencia no olviden comentar o pueden ir a mi perfil donde esta mi dirección de facebook bueno sin más que decir empecemos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.-Sentimientos encontrados**

Había pasado una semana de lo acontecido en los juegos mágicos, últimamente Natsu estaba muy pensativo , y faltaba mas estaba en boca de todos había con ayuda del gremio no solo ganado la competición sino salvar al pueblo de los dragones gracias a eso se volvió uno de los magos más fuertes de Fiore.

**Pov normal**

Natsu estaba sentado en una mesa del gremio en un rincón, mientras todos seguían celebrando la victoria en el Daimatou Enbu una semana sin parar, Kana estaba bebiendo un barril de alcohol sentada sobre una mesa , Droy comía sin parar , Juvia estaba persiguiendo a Grey , Gajeel se estaba atragantando con un kiwi que le dio Lily , Elfman les mostraba a todos como bailar como hombre pero se resbalo y se le rompieron los pantalones , Levy leía un libro (su forma de diversión ) , Fried , Bixlow y Evergreen bailaban en grupo, levantando a Laxus quien estaba tan borracho que les vomito encima , y el maestro estaba leyendo una revista no apta para todo público.

Natsu: Creo que ya he pospuesto esto mucho me he desviado de mis planes originales. - pensaba el dragón slayer de fuego con una mano en la barbilla.

Gray: Oye flamita estas muy raro hoy, te veo menos idiota.- dijo mientras tomaba asiento

Natsu: No me molestes Gray estoy pensando en algo importante.-dijo sin prestarle atención

Gray: Te das cuenta de lo que dijiste estas pensando iré a traer la cámara.-intenta levantarse

Natsu: Espera Gray necesito hacerte una pregunta

Gray: Hey flamita ¿qué te pasa?-pregunta con seriedad

Natsu: Gray ¿crees que es hora de que deje el gremio?-contesto nervioso

Gray: ¡ ¿Qué?! -grita mientras que a la vez se levanta, se da cuenta de que lo miran así que vuelve a sentarse-¿Qué?-dice ahora casi susurrando-Piensas abandonar Fairy Tail ¿pero qué mosca te pico?

Natsu: No pienso irme para siempre, quiero retomar mi búsqueda de Igneel .-contesta tranquilamente

Gray: ¿Por qué ahora? ¿No puedes esperar un poco más?-interroga

Natsu: Tal vez pueda pos ponerlo, si es que consiga la aprobación de algo.-responde nervioso

Gray: ¿Algo?-pregunta dudoso

Natsu: Bueno no algo, más bien alguien.- dice sonriendo y volteando a ver a nuestra rubia favorita

Gray: Oh Natsu grandísimo idiota por fin lo admites te gusta Lucy ¿cierto?-dice con una mirada picarona

Natsu: Cierto no soy tan denso como todos creen, yo ya me había dado cuenta durante los juegos mágicos.- termina con una sonrisa en el rostro

Gray: Entonces ya esta pídele que sea tu novia es lo que todos esperamos.-dice ansioso

Natsu: No es tan sencillo y ¿si me rechaza?-dice nervioso

Gray: Imposible, es sencillo solo ve con seguridad y pregúntale.-dice seguro de sí mismo

Natsu: Si es tan sencillo ¿Por qué no vas tú con Juvia?-dice actuando despistado

Gray: ¡Que! Claro que no a mi no me gusta Juvia.-se defiende ruborizado

Natsu: Seamos sinceros Gray a ti te gusta Juvia tanto como a mí me gusta Lucy, aunque tal vez no tanto.-se ruboriza al final-Ustedes son como un cuento de hadas

Gray: ¿La sirenita?-dice imaginándoselo

Natsu: No, la bella y la bestia.-dice y estalla a carcajadas

Gray: Me las pagaras.-grita furioso

Natsu: Eso lo quiero ver bestia.-se levanta y grita

Gray: ¿Quieres pelea flamita?-se levanta igual

Natsu: ¿Tú la quieres princesita de hielo?-chocando sus frentes

Y así inician una de sus típicas peleas en la que terminan involucrando a todo el gremio.

Mientras tanto en el bar con Mira.

Lucy: Y ahí van otra vez, hace un momento platicaban muy tranquilos.-exclama un tanto aburrida

Mira: Pues ya ves son el alma de la fiesta, y se hará literal cuando llegue Erza y los vea.-dice con una radiante sonrisa

Lucy: Es cierto ¿Dónde está Erza?-pregunta confundida

Mira: Fue con Wendy, Charle y Happy a una misión.-dice pensando-por cierto ¿de que habrán hablado Natsu y Gray?

Lucy: Seguro en comida, es en lo único que piensa Natsu.-dice con algo de tristeza en sus palabras

Mira: ¿Por qué no le preguntas? después de todo eres muy cercana a Natsu.-dice mientras limpia una repisa

Lucy: ¿Cercana?-pregunta confundida

Mira: Así es, duermen juntos, comen juntos, hacen misiones juntos, no me sorprendería si hasta se bañaran juntos.-dice recalcando el final

Lucy: ¿Qué? claro que no.-dice ruborizada hasta las orejas

Mira: Creo que es tiempo de que te de la plática del maestro.-dice decidida la maga satan soul

Lucy: ¿Cuál platica?-pregunta la rubia

Mira: Mmm como te lo explico.-dice pensando la maga- ¡ya se! , ehhem, escucha Lucy, cuando mama pitufo y papa pitufo se quieren mucho, cierran la puerta de honguitos y…

Lucy: ¡No! Para Mira porque me dices eso.-dice la rubia traumada por su explicación

Mira: En conclusión, Lucy ¿nunca has pensado en Natsu como tu pareja?-pregunta la peliblanca

Lucy: No Natsu es mi mejor amigo y compañero de equipo nunca he pensado en el de esa manera.- dice incomodada por la pregunta y poniéndose a pensar –es cierto jamás lo había visto así porque solo somos buenos amigos –piensa

Mira: ¿Y qué pasaría si le gustaras a Natsu?.-interroga una vez más

Lucy: No lo se Mira no me hagas pensar en eso, voy a mi casa.-sale con la cabeza abajo Del otro lado del gremio

Gray: Te lo aseguro Natsu, Lucy te ama lo veo en sus ojos cuando te mira.-dice tranquilizando a su amigo

Natsu: Eso se oyó tan cursi, pero espero que sea cierto porque si Lucy no acepta esta decidido que me iré.-dice con mucha seriedad en sus palabras

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado no olviden lo actualizare cada semana y no sera el único pronto tendré listo otro al finalizar la semana, cualquier cosa comenten Muchas Gracias !** **  
**


	2. Capitulo 2-¿Esto es amor?

**Hola chicos que tal, estoy profundamente avergonzado ya que dije que subiría cada semana pero llevo tal vez mes y medio de no actualizar; es que ustedes no comprenden , te da una hueva de escribir de proporciones gigantescas .3. Los que escriben fanfiction (la mayoría) sabrán a que me refiero. Bueno vuelvo a disculparme y tratare de actualizar más seguido, sin más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.- ¿Esto es amor?**

**Pov Lucy **

Después de llegar del gremio, decidí darme un baño para quitarme el estrés del interrogatorio de Mira.

Realmente no entiendo que me pasa, siento ardor en el pecho y se me sube la sangre a la cabeza cada vez que ponen en duda mi relación con Natsu.- pensé para mí misma-realmente no creo que este tan mal el tipo de relación que llevo con él, que entre en mi habitación sin permiso, duerma con migo, me agarre las bubis cada que puede… ¡espera! ¿Qué?-grite al reaccionar lo que había pensado-definitivamente esta no es una relación normal y creo que tengo que hacer algo al respecto-me propuse firmemente mientras salía del baño a tomar mi bata

Salí del baño y me dirigí a ponerme mi pijama, pero al buscarla me percate de las ropas que use esta tarde. No puede ser con esta falda camine por todo el gremio, esta quemada.-dije al ver el estado actual de mi mini falda y blusa celeste-¿como paso esto?-me puse a pensar y buscar la manera en la que me pude haber quemado.

**Flash back**

Bandido 1: Realmente son unos entrometidos cierto, estúpidos magos de Fairy Tail.-grito peleando contra Natsu

Natsu : No te atrevas a insultar a Fairy Tail pedazo de basura.- grito furioso mientras intentaba golpear al bandido que ya se estaba cansando

Bandido 2: Oye que tranzas bájale a tu pedo wey , porque si no a tu novia le voy a dar un tirito.-dijo un ¿Mexicano? mientras me apuntaba con una pistola

Natsu :Oye ¡deja en paz a Lucy!- grito Natsu mientras que sin precaución lanzo un rugido de dragón hacia el bandido que callo todo quemado hasta los ¿bigotes?

**Fin flash back **

Así que por ese ataque de Natsu arruine mi ropa favorita.-dije furiosa por descubrir que él fue el culpable- realmente no tienes escrúpulos –me dije a mi misma

**Pov Natsu**

En este momento me dirijo a la casa de Lucy tengo que decirle lo que siento de una vez por todas.

Vamos Natsu respira hondo y se directo.-dije mientras con nervios subí a su ventana y ahí estaba tan hermosa como siempre-Lucy necesito hablar contigo-dije mientras entraba a su habitación y por alguna razón la encontré muy enojada

Lucy: Yo también necesito hablar contigo.-dijo con vos dura, si estaba enojada

Natsu: Lucy…. Yo…..trato de ser directo pero no sé qué decir.-dije dudando de que fuera a perder mi única oportunidad

Lucy: Natsu, solo dilo, ve al punto que yo también necesito dejar en claro algo.-me apresuro muy impaciente pero yo no sabía qué hacer o que decir, soy muy malo para estas cosas, digo en todos los fanfics la cago en grande :3

Natsu: Tienes razón Lucy tengo que decirlo no sé cuánto tiempo más podre guardármelo, Lucy te amo.-dije gritando lo ultimo asiendo un énfasis en la palabra amo

Lucy:¿Qué?-dijo lógicamente sorprendida de mi confesión, realmente no sé si continuar necesito de una vez su respuesta

Pov Lucy Acabo de oír bien, Natsu ¿se me declaro? , me he quedado impactada por su comentario, mi corazón está la tiendo tan fuerte que podría mover un tren entero, mis mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como el cabello de Erza y mis pensamientos están confundidos ¿esto es amor? (hay hay como el titulo verdad :3)

Natsu: Este sentimiento comenzó desde que te conocí, y con cada día que pasaba crecía mucho más, me cautivaste desde ese día, tu cabello rubio, tus ojos color chocolate, tu olor a vainilla, la forma en que te vistes, todo para mí era diferente e interesante en mi cabeza todo lo que había era relacionado a ti, todos los días tenía una necesidad de verte…..¡dios santo hasta mis calcetines tienen tu nombre!-cada palabra que decía hacia que mi corazón latiera más rápido y que pensara ¿Cuál es mi respuesta?

Todo lo que dijo me pareció sincero y de corazón…. Pero ¿puedo querer a alguien así? como él, ¡no! Después de todo lo que hace el daño que me causa viene y me dice que me ama

Lucy: ¿Me amas? ¿Esto se llama amar? ¿Acaso todo lo que tú haces son muestras de cariño? Entras a mi departamento por la ventana y sin permiso a pesar de tantas veces que te digo que no lo hagas, cada que necesito dinero y vamos a una misión arruinas todo a pesar de que sabes que enverad me hurgue, pues lo siento Natsu yo no te amo.- concluí con mi fleco tapando mi rostro

**Pov Natsu **

Esto es un sueño ¿verdad?, realmente en mi interior esperaba que me rechazara pero ¿así? Acaso ¿así es como piensa ella de mi? Cada vez que sonreía, me miraba y hablaba conmigo ¿pensaba eso de mí? yo era el que no sabía que pensar ya no sentía mi corazón latir, ese sentimiento de nervios por saber su respuesta se convirtió en uno de angustia y sufrimiento, que tal si ya no me quería ni como amigo ¿Qué haría yo sin ella?

Lucy: Vete.-susurro-¡Vete!-grito mientras derramaba lagrimas, lagrimas que salían por mi culpa lo único que yo quería era hacerla feliz, no ponerla triste, así que doy me día vuelta y de un salto salgo de ahí.

Me di cuenta que era de noche y estaba lloviendo, pero no me importaba empecé a correr a correr y a correr ya no sentía mi corazón latir, solo la lluvia que caía a mi alrededor sin cesar y mis lagrimas que no se desde cuando empezaron a salir mis pasos se oyen como truenos y me dirijo hacia mi casa.

Al llegar encuentro a Happy dormido y lo último que quiero hacer es despertarlo así que tomo mis cosas, solo lo necesario ropa y un poco de comida realmente quería ir con Happy pero necesito tiempo para pensar y no quiero que se ponga triste por mí.

**Pov normal **

Natsu sale de su casa corriendo hacia una casa cerca de Fairy Hills.

Toc toc toc empieza a tocar la puerta.

Makarov: ¿Quién es? Oh Natsu ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?-reconoce el maestro

Natsu: No hay tiempo maestro, ¿puedo pasar?-dice apurado

Makarov: Claro pasa, ahora dime muchacho ¿por qué vienes a estas horas y con esta lluvia?- va al grano el maestro

Natsu: Maestro he decidido que es tiempo de retomar mi búsqueda por Igneel y si quiere saber la razón es porque ha habido un conflicto que quiero olvidar en este viaje.-dijo escondiéndose tras su fleco

Makarov: Tratándose de ti parece que no tengo otra opción, pero irte esta noche y sin decirle a nadie.-recalco el maestro

Natsu: Es por eso que estoy aquí no se si pueda verlos a la car mañana por eso quiero que usted les diga para irme hoy

Makarov: De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado y cuando regreses recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente

Natsu: Lo entiendo maestro, muchas gracias.-dijo con su incomparable sonrisa y saliendo de nuevo hacia la fría noche.

2 horas después

Natsu: Diablos he estado caminando por el bosque durante mucho tiempo.- decía un cansado Natsu- será mejor que me detenga en algún lugar para dormir ahora que ya paro de llover En ese momento una ventisca muy fuerte se hace presente y la bufanda de Natsu sale disparada.

Natsu: ¡No mi bufanda!- el dragón slayer empieza entonces a correr por su bufanda sin darse cuenta de que va directo a un precipicio- te tengo oh no ¡ahhhh!-dio un paso en falso y cayó.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

* * *

**¿Qué pasara ahora? ¡No lo sabrán! hasta que saque el siguiente capitulo muajaja, ahora sé lo que siente mashima :3. Muy bien cómo ven el capitulo fue más largo que el anterior para compensar mi tardanza. Es hora de agradecerles a los que me apoyan en este fanfiction. **

**Un saludo muy grande a Arocha dime cómo te llamas wey pa no decirte así XD y a FairyNashi me encanta Nashi quisiera que la apareciera trollmashima en el manga :3 muchas gracias por apoyar mi primer proyecto :D. A**

**hora le agradezco a Hikari no kokoro por seguir mi fanfic , muchas gracias hermano qué bueno que te gusto, me encanto tu fanfic destinos divididos dios como llore ¡Gracias!**

** Y un abrazo para Kizoku Dragneel que me está siguiendo este fanfic y el otro que bueno que te gusto espero sacarte unas buenas carcajadas en mi actualización, quiero decirte que espero con ansias tu actualización de Sexy Boy si soy pervertido y que XD. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Posdata: Kizoku que la siguiente sea Erza wey :3 bay.**


	3. Capitulo 3-Olvidando mis metas

**Mucho gusto, mi Nick-name es MasterTico la última actualización de este Fanfiction fue alrededor de 10 meses, lamento mucho eso puesto que mis estudios retrasaron mis actualizaciones y mis historias, por lo tanto le preste a un amigo mi pagina para que subiera sus historias, sin embargo ninguna tuvo el éxito que esperaba así que me lo regreso, ahora me decidí a retomar las actualizaciones y a subir nuevas historias que espero perduren y pueda obtener el tiempo que necesito para actualizarlas sin más por el momento les pido cordialmente que si hayan un error o tienen una sugerencia me lo hagan saber de cualquier manera tanto por mis redes sociales, inbox de la pagina o cualquier otra manera, gracias.**

**ATENCION: LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA DERIVA MUCHO DE CADA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS Y DE LA EXPLICACION DEL PROLOGO, SI NO LEISTE EL PROLOGO O TE SALTASTE UN CAPITULO ES RECOMENDABLE LEERLO PARA COMPRENDER MEJOR LA HISTORIA.**

**_Los personajes de los que leerás a continuación no son de mi pertenencia, la historia sí._**

* * *

Capitulo 3.-** Olvidando mis metas**

_Pov Natsu_

No puedo recuerdo nada sobre lo que paso, no recuerdo donde estoy, no recuerdo quien soy….!no esperen¡ mis recuerdos están volviendo poco a poco, pero están regresando.

Trato de abrir mi ojo derecho y con dificultad puedo darme cuenta que estoy recostado en la cama de paja en una choza bastante pequeña, tal vez lejos de mi hogar con Igneel….

¡Cierto estoy buscando a Igneel! Y mi nombre…. ¡es Natsu Dragneel¡ al menos recuerdo lo básico….

Mi vista se nubla cuando trato de enfocarla en un mismo lugar o tan solo me concentro en buscar respuestas, abro mi ojo izquierdo y mi vista mejora…

Volveré a iniciar con toda la información que he recolectado, haber …Me encuentro a mi mismo sentado en una cama de paja cubierta con una única sabana, a mi lado derecho hay un montón de cantaros vacios acomodados perfectamente en un rincón, a mi derecha solo veo un par de trapos viejos y unas vendas ensangrentadas…..

Continuo confundido y esfuerzo a mi cerebro para que me diga ¿qué es lo que paso?, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿que estoy haciendo aquí? ,pero solo encuentro intenso dolor que baja desde mi cabeza hacia mi sien izquierda…..

Trato de levantarme pero mi hombro derecho hace que pierda el equilibrio y caiga limpiamente al suelo, ahora estoy confundido e indefenso, empiezo a sentir escalofríos por columna vertebral entonces toco mi cuello y solo me encuentro con una cicatriz profunda y me hace darme cuenta que no tengo mi bufanda…..

Ahora trato de levantarme con mi brazo izquierdo pero no es suficiente para cargar con mi peso así que solo caigo de nuevo, ahora entra en mí la desesperación y empiezo a arrastrarme como un gusano por el suelo tratando de escapar de un depredador, estoy asustado, herido y cansado mi desesperación entra en su punto más alto cuando escucho…..

No deberías moverte aun.-

Puedo escuchar que una dulce y melodiosa voz susurra, giro mi cabeza hacia esa hermosa voz y encuentro a una dulce chica de cabellos rubios, ojos de un color azul claro y con un cuerpo que cualquier otra envidiaría.

¿Quién eres tú?-mi pregunta fue incluso con una boca entreabierta casi a punto de babear, enserio, la belleza de esa mujer me sacaba de mis casillas.

Yo soy quien debería preguntar eso.-entonces logro captar un poco mas de ella, es alta un poco más baja que yo, tiene de vestimenta un vestido azul cielo escotado, zapatillas blancas y carga consigo una bandeja, sobre ella se encuentra…. ¡mi bufanda¡

¡Ah mi bufanda¡-el grito que doy es como de un animal salvaje antes de atacar, de repente es como si mi dolor hubiera desaparecido por que sin darme cuenta ya me estoy abalanzando sobre esa chica-$#%/&amp;-mi movida no salió muy bien, ahora solo veo a la chica con un par de ojos azules que me miran fijamente, se encuentra hasta las orejas ruborizada, me doy cuenta de que estoy encima de ella pero no solo eso… ¡diablos! ¿y mi chaleco? ¿y mis pantalones? Ahora se porque estaba tapado con una sabana…

¡Ahh, dios!¡¿podrías darme mi ropa para irme?¡-trato de decir en el momento en que me levanto solamente en bóxers, pero ella solamente continua mirándome aun ruborizada sin articular palabra alguna y admirando mis bíceps y mi cuerpo bien formado.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?-un hombre pequeño con un bastón entro a la choza y aparentemente a nadie en particular pregunto, en el instante en que me mira a mi semidesnudo y a la chica en el suelo vuelve a verme pero esta vez con una mirada de asesino, instantáneamente se abalanza contra mi-¡PERVERTIDO!-pensando que me daría con el bastón en la cabeza me la cubrí, sin embargo no contaba con que el viejo jugara sucio…

Ahhh mis hijos.-solo pude decir en un suspiro, pero el viejo sin una pisca de misericordia no me dejo levantarme pues me remato con el bastón en la cabeza…..

* * *

_Pov Normal_

Te lo digo abuelo, el no me estaba haciendo nada malo….-la chica de cabello rubio repetía una vez más, regañando al viejito que se encontraba frente a ella-No tenias porque golpearlo-

Después de lo que vi me imagine lo peor, no tenía idea de que continuaba herido.-el pobre hombre explicaba mientras sudaba excesivamente ante la mirada fuerte de la chica.

Pero si tú fuiste el que lo reviso, ¿no me digas que se te olvido de la noche a la mañana?-aun enojada ella repetía mientras tomaba una toalla mojada y la ponía en la cabeza de Natsu quien nuevamente se encontraba recostado en una cama de paja.

Lo lamento Clear, últimamente mi memoria es un montón de excremento.-ahora quien hablaba era el abuelo con la cabeza agachada, la chica llamada Clear se alejo de la cama y se acerco a él.

No te preocupes abuelo, seguro que cuando se lo cuente lo entenderá.-trato de animarlo con una sonrisa, y lo consiguió, el abuelo quien ere más o menos del tamaño del maestro de Fairy Tail Makarov tenía cejas grandes, ojos oscuros como la noche, un bigote enorme que le llegaba hasta la barbilla y una dentadura con pocos dientes.

Ahhh ahhh.-de repente empezaron a oírse gemidos de dolor detrás de ellos, la causa, era Natsu quien había despertado después de la paliza que le propinaron-Diablos, otra vez no sé donde estoy-se oía decir a aquel dragon slayer de fuego, rápidamente los dos se acercaron a Natsu, quien lentamente abrió los ojos y al percatarse de las dos personas enfrente de el pego un grito ahogado y se alejo de ellos-¡Lo siento señor no era mi intención!-en acto cómico se tapo la cabeza con la almohada.

No te preocupes hijo, el que debe disculparse soy yo, malinterprete la situación y me apresure, veras, mi nieta es lo más preciado que tengo y no permitiría que nadie la dañara.-el hombrecito anciano inclino su cabeza hacia él, acto seguido Natsu dio una gran sonrisa al anciano-No se preocupe, acepto sus disculpas-el anciano y Clear dieron también una sonrisa a Natsu-Pero realmente lo que quiero saber es… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-

Ah cierto, no debes recordarlo te encontré tirado en medio del bosque y por tanto te traje con migo, pude notar que te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…-comento Clear con una apenada cara tímida.

Ah ya veo, debí haberme golpeado la cabeza entrenando, pero díganme algo mas…. ¿Qué es este símbolo que llevo en mi brazo?-Natsu señalo con su dedo su hombro derecho exactamente en el símbolo de Fairy Tail.

De que hablas, cuando Clear te encontró ya llevabas esa marca.-el abuelo extrañado comento y Natsu solo intento recordarlo… pero no podía.

No puede ser… no lo recuerdo…..

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

_**Prox. Actualización 30 de Marzo**_

_Próximamente: Capítulos mucho más largos._


	4. Capitulo 4-Un cálido lugar

**Hola y bienvenidos al 4to capitulo de Te tuve una vez y quiero volverte a tener, espero y el capitulo sea de su agrado ya que en el ultimo deje muchos huecos argumentales que quisiera llenar en este capítulo, antes de comenzar les pido y se den una vuelta por mi Fanfiction "La caída de una civilización", sin más que decir comencemos.**

**ATENCION: LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA DERIVA MUCHO DE CADA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS Y DE LA EXPLICACION DEL PROLOGO, SI NO LEISTE EL PROLOGO O TE SALTASTE UN CAPITULO ES RECOMENDABLE LEERLO PARA COMPRENDER MEJOR LA HISTORIA.**

_**Los personajes de los que leerás a continuación no son de mi pertenencia, la historia sí.**_

* * *

Capitulo 4.-**Un cálido lugar**

_Pov Natsu_

Después de haber aclarado las cosas, la chica llamada Clear y el abuelo Kyoya trataron de ubicarme y señalarme en que parte de Fiore estaba, y al parecer me encontraba realmente lejos de la madriguera de Igneel, creo que después de haber viajado por un largo tiempo llegue hasta este lugar, o bueno…. fui traído aquí porque me di un golpe en la cabeza.

Por lo que he visto hasta esta es una aldea fantástica, "la bahía del bosque" así se llamaba, y para ser sinceros le quedaba muy bien ya que no solo había chozas y algunos matorrales, si no que el lugar estaba rodeado casi en su totalidad de agua y tenía una vasta vegetación.

No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que perdí la noción del tiempo en gran parte, debido al golpe en mi cabeza puesto que no recuerdo que mi cuerpo y mis músculos fueran tan grandes, según mis cálculos soy el triple de alto de lo que era de niño por no decir que mi barba ha crecido un poco, si sigue creciendo a ese ritmo pareceré el abuelo Kyoya…

En cuanto a la gente de esta aldea puedo decir que aunque no están muy comunicados con el mundo exterior son muy civilizados, hasta ahora me he topado con gente muy buena en todos sentidos… conocí a un chico llamado Rin quien es un excelente pescador aun en su juventud, al a abuela Kyoya quien era una dulce viejecita que cuidaba de los niños del pueblo, ella les contaba historias del abuelo Kyoya y ella, en las que el abuelo era un gran mago de re-equipo quien trabajaba con una legendaria banda de guerreros que ayudaban a los pueblos y eran realmente aclamados en muchos lugares, pero sin duda quien más me sorprendió fue Clear quien a sus 18 años lavaba, tejía, ayudaba en la tienda del pueblo y hacia una comida deliciosa, se llevaba bien con todo el mundo y lo comprendo, pues ella es muy amable.

* * *

_Pov Normal_

Natsu se encontraba caminando entre las chozas de la aldea divagando sobre si algún día lograría encontrar a Igneel lo que provoco que accidentalmente chocara con Clear…rápidamente se agacho para ayudarla a recoger los víveres que se le cayeron por su distracción.

Lo lamento mucho Clear no estaba prestando atención al camino.-

Si… lo no te.-le contesto con sarcasmo y una divertida mueca en sus labios, en unos segundos ya habían terminado de recoger todo.

De nuevo discúlpame, ¿porque no dejas que te ayude un poco con esa tienda que tienes? desde que llegue aquí tú no has hecho más que ayudarme y yo solo estropeo las cosas.-pregunto con una de sus inconfundibles sonrisas.

Está bien… no hay forma de que arruines algo tan simple.-ella le devolvió la sonrisa aunque algo sonrojada, entonces se dispusieron a caminar a la tienda de Clear platicando sobre muchas cosas sin sentido, el clima, la comida incluso sobre el cabello de Natsu, pero que los hacía sentirse realmente felices sin saber porque.

Bien… ya estamos aquí, que quieres que haga primero.-Clear dejo las cosas en una meza y empezó a guardarlas-Por qué no intentas primero no romper nada-dijo con una sonrisa divertida, Natsu solo sonrió en respuesta, después de unos minutos de platica ya se tenían confianza.

Bueno puedes empezar por repartir estos alimentos a los aldeanos del pueblo.- empezó a tomar platos de un cajón y a servir diferente comida en ella-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no vendes lo que tienes aquí?-contesto Natsu observando las cosas que había en el lugar, algunas hierbas, comida por allá comida por acá-Claro, pero solo lo vendo a los extranjeros que pasan por aquí, lo demás es repartido equitativamente entre toda la aldea puesto que todos ponemos de nuestra parte para tener estos alimentos-Natsu se quedo perplejo, pero casi inmediatamente sonrió.

Ya veo… desde que te conocí Clear, no dude en ningún momento que fueras una buena persona es increíble que hagas eso por la gente sin esperar nada cambio, eso te hace una extraordinaria persona…-después de decir lo anterior no pudieron evitar sentirse atraídos por la mirada del otro, perdiéndose ella en esos extravagantes ojos color ónix, mientras él en esos bellísimos ojos azules.

Rápidamente al recuperar el sentido Clear con un rubor muy notable aparto la mirada y rompió el momento-Veras… cuando era pequeña siempre quise ayudar a las personas en todas partes, mi sueño era ayudar a todo el que necesitara ayuda, mis padres pensaban lo mismo ellos decían que para ayudar a todo el mundo primero tenía que empezar por ayudar a la aldea, así que construyeron esta tienda para ayudar a todos en la aldea y a la vez que todos cooperaran para ayudarla.-termino su historia con una sonrisa amarga y la mirada ensombrecida mientras resbalaba una lagrima de su rostro.

Si no es mucho intromisión Clear… ¿Qué paso con tus padres?-pregunto Natsu tratando de acercarse pero Clear no lo volteo a ver y de nuevo se alejo-Hace 5 años en la aldea hubo una gran epidemia de gripe, perdimos a mucha gente… mi madre enfermo de ello, mi padre desesperado intento buscar una cura y me dejo a cargo de ella, fue de pueblo en pueblo, de ciudad en ciudad pero no encontró a alguien capaz de curar la enfermedad que tenía, pues también al llevarle a un chequeo se le detecto un tumor maligno … mi madre no resistió mucho y a los 3 meses de enferma… falleció, mi padre regreso y al darle la noticia no pudo ni verme a la cara y se marcho... no he vuelto a saber de él, debido a que no pude cuidar a mi madre ella… falleció…-al terminar de decirlo Natsu fue hacia ella y la volteo pudiendo notar que lloraba inconsolablemente acto seguido la abrazo, ella al sentir su abrazo no trato de apartarse más aun lloro en su pecho-Lo que le ocurrió a tu madre no fue tu culpa Clear, no podías hacer nada para evitarlo…

Gracias… Natsu…-aun llorando, pero con una sonrisa Clear respondió a su gesto.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

_**Prox. Actualización 20 de Abril**_

_Por fin estoy de vacaciones no volveré a realizar solo dos hojas de Word para actualizar ahora todos los días tratare de avanzar con mis historias para tenerlas listas el día de actualización, díganme sus opiniones y criticas, les dire que la próxima actualización contara con más de 4 hojas de Word pues tratara sobre problemas en la aldea y la búsqueda de Fairy Tail por Natsu, por favor déjenme sus review y si hay algún horror ortográfico háganmelo saber espero estrenar este mismo dia mi nueva historia. Bueno… Cuídense mucho!_


End file.
